


Entangled

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dubious Science, First Meetings, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Over the rooftops and housesLost as it tries to be seenFields of incentive covered with green





	1. Chapter 1

Fairytales. That was what he’d always dismissed all the hearsay about the hypothetical existence of your One True Match as.

The whole compatibility system was just another way for MarsCorp to keep its dumb employees firmly under its corporative thumb; one hundred percent compatibility was simply not a thing, never mind some sort of transcendental bond that supposedly brought out your full potential once you were reunited with your Other Half.

The fact that he still sought to sleep with as many of his fellow employees as his multiple commitments allowed was in no way a contradiction; as firm in his belief as he was, he wasn’t going to disregard the small yet statistically significant chance that he might be proved wrong, somehow. If there were any means by which he could improve his odds of getting exactly where he wanted – out of this mind-numbingly dysfunctional colony on a godforsaken planet, and into the infinite possibilities of the multiverse – then he wasn’t going to waste it simply on the basis that it was completely without scientific foundation.

(Besides, he couldn’t shake off the niggling doubt that this apparent load of nonsense might have something to do with quantum entanglement after all. It was admittedly a rather long shot, but as a scientist he knew that the universe hardly ever spoke a language intelligible to the human mind; and if it was true that entangled particles remained connected even when separated by immense distances, then they might as well end up influencing the living creatures they were part of, in some obscure way.)

For the most part, he elected not to waste a moment longer than strictly necessary dwelling on the concept of an irritatingly elusive at best – and utterly fictional at worst – Perfect Match, that was meant for him ever since the beginnings of time; and yet, he could hardly forget that one time when it had felt like the entire multiverse had finally decided to come down on him like a ton of bricks, as a belated punishment for his incredulity.

Back then, he had only just graduated from intern to full employee, and was assisting the (now former) Head of Science during his presentation speech for that year’s MYIP; for a moment there, he even thought he was going to have a stroke or some other medical-related issue, as disoriented as he’d found himself all of a sudden, yet as fully present as he had no memory of ever being before –  nor ever since, for that matter.

It was in that moment that he almost came to recant his views on the whole One True Match malarkey; possessed by a sudden energy he did not dare to either name nor acknowledge, he’d stumbled into the crowd, only to very nearly tread on one of the unsuspecting schoolchildren that were gathered around for the presentation. The boy had accepted his mumbled apology with unprecedented grace, offered him a sweet smile before stepping out of his way; the incident, however, had been enough to break the spell, and the moment had thankfully passed, once and for all.

He was a scientist, first and foremost; there was no place for superstition in his world, and until any reliable evidence was collected to conclusively prove there was such a thing as Perfect Matches, he would rather believe his own senses had been deceiving him, either out of physiological reasons, or psychological, or even both. That being said, he had better get ready for tonight’s date; getting another of his colleagues into his bed was no hardship for him, and if that did perchance serve more than one purpose at the same time, then he for one was not about to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Coincidence. That was what it was, the last in a long series of freakish, yet incredibly fortunate coincidences.

His new personal intern was a real godsend, he was willing to concede as much; the boy was a literal genius, and the perfect partner in crime for all the secret projects he’d been working on for so long. And if he sometimes caught himself staring at those unreasonably green eyes or that beautiful yet rarely seen smile, well, he was only human after all.

None of that accounted for the inexplicable glimpses of inspiration that invariably hit him whenever he and David were in the same room. It had nothing to do with the boy’s knack for groundbreaking science, or his deep understanding of even the most abstruse concepts in physics; as unlikely as it sounded, scientific evidence was nevertheless pointing towards David’s mere presence being conductive to science, or just anything else for that matter.

He consistently felt more aware of his surroundings, and simultaneously of his own thought process; and that happened regardless of whether he and David were working together, carrying on even the most inconsequential of conversations, or simply standing at either end of the room, each focussing on his own separate task. There were times when he would wake up in the middle of the night, every single one of his atoms vibrating in time with someone that wasn’t there, yet so deeply interwoven with every fibre of his being he could still sense the echo of his presence, somehow.

As resolute as he was not to concede defeat, that didn’t stop a lifetime of convictions from slowly crumbling down at his feet. Surely the boy couldn’t be the Perfect Match intended for him in this universe, or in any other; and yet, he was finding himself unable to enjoy the company of other human beings, regardless of how objectively attractive or enticing they happened to be.

Even now, as he listened with only half an ear to David’s detailed exposition of the scientific implications of interdimensional travel, he was feeling dizzy under the assault of several independent brainwaves, each one more daring than the previous one. That was probably why he didn’t immediately notice when David abruptly stopped talking; eventually, the boy appeared to have reached a decision, and stepped closer, placing a tentative hand on his forearm.

“It’s always been you,” David murmured at length, his eyes twinkling with the hint of a shy, somewhat apologetic smile. “I’ve known since that MYIP, all those years ago. I wasn’t sure you’d remember me, though – I was only a child, after all.”

“A sweet, and downright polite child,” he pointed out at length, as recognition finally dawned on him. And in that moment, the last of his defences melted like ice in the unforgiving heat of a thousand suns; fairytales or no, this was exactly what he’d been waiting for his entire life, and possibly even longer than that.

 _You’re not making any sense now, old boy_ , he chided himself, just as he reached over to run the back of his fingers along the line of David’s jaw. _Then stop making sense altogether_ , a different part of his brain argued helpfully, and entirely too cheerfully.

David’s lips were just as soft and warm as he’d been imagining them all along.  


End file.
